


Quiet and Still

by CityofEmeralds



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bathena, Dom!Athena, F/M, Gentle Dom, Hand Feeding, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Non-Sexual Submission, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub!Bobby, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofEmeralds/pseuds/CityofEmeralds
Summary: Bobby is distraught after the team is called to a house fire. He reaches out to Athena for help.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Quiet and Still

Bobby was mentally and physically exhausted. Towards the end of shift, the team had been called to a massive house fire. When they arrived, they found a father waiting outside of the building. He was hysterical, pleading with the firefighters to rescue his child who was still inside the house. The team did everything that they could but ultimately, they were too late.

The call hit close to home for Bobby and everyone knew it. The firefighters at the 118 tried to be supportive but it was insufficient. He needed something else. Something that only Athena could provide. 

It was late when Bobby stumbled through the threshold of his house and manoeuvred down the stairs. He could hear noise emanating from the kitchen. Sure enough, when Bobby turned around the corner, he saw his wife standing next to a plate of diced veggies, cheese cubes and crackers.

“Where are the kids? I thought they were supposed to be sleeping here tonight,” Bobby wondered, walking towards Athena. 

She glanced up from the cutting board, “I sent them over to Michael’s place. I thought you might want a quiet night with just the two of us.”

Bobby’s lips twitched, almost smiling. He appreciated how his wife always thought one step ahead.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

Athena approached Bobby slowly, as if she was afraid to startle him. Wrapping her arms gently around his neck, she leaned in for a hug. Bobby closed his eyes and sighed. After a few moments he felt Athena pull away. He gazed into her warm brown eyes, feeling comforted by her presence. The constant stream of negative thoughts that had been running through his head started to dissipate.

“What can I do to help?” she inquired. 

Bobby took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted, he just didn’t know how to ask. “I want…” The words seemed to be stuck in his throat. “I…”

Athena waited patiently, allowing him as much time as he needed to answer the question. 

“I want you to take me out of my head. Just for tonight.”

His wife smiled, appearing quite proud. “Well, I’m just about finished making a snack. Why don’t you bring it into the living room. I was thinking that you could kneel for me while I feed you.”

Bobby whimpered after hearing her suggestion. His cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as he realized how vulnerable and needy he sounded. 

“Go on,” Athena said, softly, handing Bobby a glass of water and a plate of food, “I’ll be there in a second.” 

The firefighter accepted the dishes from Athena and brought them into the living room. After he had completed the task, he stood awkwardly, swaying back and forth in the empty room. All of a sudden, the memories from earlier that day came flooding back into his consciousness. 

_The father standing outside of the burning house._

_The desperate look on the man’s face as he pleaded for his child's life._

_The screams that came from his mouth when he saw his child’s charred remains being carried out of the dilapidated structure._

Bobby shook his head violently, attempting to clear the images from his mind. Thankfully, he was distracted from his thoughts when Athena entered the room and sat down on the couch. He watched her grab a nearby pillow and place it gently beside her feet. Bobby eyed the soft material before descending onto his knees. He took a moment to get settled and then stopped moving. 

“I want you to be quiet and still. Remember your non-verbal safewords? One tap for green, two taps for yellow, three taps for red.”

Bobby glared at her, somewhat irritably. He was very familiar with these gestures. He didn’t need to be reminded again. 

Athena didn’t seem to be impressed with Bobby’s behaviour but instead of chastising him, she reached towards his chin and gently lifted his face, so that they were looking straight at one another. 

For a brief moment, the firefighter attempted to avert his eyes but Athena’s firm grasp made him submit. 

“Babe, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you,” his wife whispered. 

Bobby was overcome by guilt and embarrassment. 

_Of course she was just trying to help. Look what you’ve done. You’ve made her mad. You can’t do anything right._

Bobby’s face crumpled; tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall. 

“I’m s-s-sorry,” he stuttered. 

Athena’s demeanour softened, a small smile appearing on her face as she leaned down to press a chaste kiss against Bobby’s lips. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re forgiven.”

Athena’s words silenced the negative thoughts that had started to plague his mind again. 

“Quiet and still, alright?” 

Bobby nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing into the pose. 

After a few minutes, the firefighter felt something brush across his lips. Opening his mouth slightly, he felt a piece of food being placed on his tongue. His taste buds sprang to life, appreciating the sweet flavour of what must have been a bell pepper. 

When he was finished chewing, Athena offered him a another piece. As this process continued, the repetitive motion lulled him into a state of bliss. He felt calm and at peace. 

Bobby must have consumed about half of the snack when he noticed that Athena had stopped feeding him. Suddenly, he felt smooth, cold glass press against his mouth. He open his eyes in order to find the edge of the cup and took a long drink. 

_He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was._

Soon enough, Athena was carding her hand through his hair. It was comforting. He leaned into the touch. Deeper and deeper Bobby fell, descending into nothingness. In the distance, he could hear Athena talking to him; her words washing over like a warm breeze. 

Bobby was numb. He couldn't feel anything except for a strong tingle that ran up and down his legs. He ignored the sensation until it became painful. Flexing his muscles, the firefighter attempted to stimulate blood flow to his extremities. Eventually, he reached towards Athena’s calf and tapped twice.

Bobby could see his wife glance towards him. 

“You okay?” she asked, appearing concerned. 

“C-c-can I change…” Bobby croaked, his throat dry from disuse. After swallowing a few times, he tried again. “Can I change positions? My legs are asleep and I’m not as flexible as I once was.” 

“Of course, thank you for telling me.” 

Bobby stood for a moment, attempting to loosen his muscles, before sitting back down with his legs crossed. 

“Is there anything else that you need?” 

“No, everything is perfect,” Bobby said, smiling warmly at his wife. Athena returned his smile and brought another piece of cheese towards his mouth. 

The firefighter accepted the food, embracing the quiet stillness again. 

Bobby sunk deeper and deeper into the relaxed state. It was just the two of them. The rest of the world ceased to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, 
> 
> This story was created based on the following thoughts: 
> 
> 1\. Athena is kinky af
> 
> 2\. Bobby needs a coping mechanism outside of alcohol. 
> 
> That is all. 
> 
> ~CityofEmeralds


End file.
